A typical fluorescent tube lamp socket (commonly referred to in the art as a tombstone socket or simply a tombstone) is adapted to receive the one or more pins traditionally located on the end caps of a fluorescent lamp. The tombstone provides electricity to the lamp as well as mechanical support for the lamp. A tombstone is sometimes a removable part of a larger system (e.g., fluorescent lamp fixture, display case, refrigeration case, etc.) and is sometimes integral with the larger system.